Carrie's Day
by hollywoodfreak
Summary: In a post-apocalyptic world, a girl gets revenge on her classmates with the help of her mind.
1. Chapter 1

**A new fanfic! BE HAPPY! It's an AU of sorts for my favorite movie _"Carrie"_.

* * *

**

Chapter 1

Living in a near-apocalyptic world can be depressing. Half the population is gone. The land is barren. Grass and flowers are dead. Temperatures go from scorching hot to glacial cold. Living in a near-apocalyptic world can especially be horrid if you're a social outcast. Take Carrie White for example.

She's a 12-year-old girl eighth grader with dirty blond hair, blue eyes, and freckles. Her mother, Margaret White, is a religious-fanatic, often cloaked in black, believing everything is a sin. Carrie's very timid and often the object of mockery by her classmates. The harshest scorns come from the popular kids, including: Chris Hargensen (short for Christine), Billy Nolan, Norma Watson, Freddy Holt, Freddy DeLois, Kenny Garson, Helen Shryes, and Sue Snell.

The day is Friday. Carrie was about to leave her home, which is in fact an abandoned rectory. She had her books, pencils, binder, and book bag. She didn't have anything to be dressed in, though. "Momma, I don't have anything to wear" said Carrie. "I made this outfit for you" replied Margaret. She held up a summer sailor suit. "Thanks Momma, I'll put it on" retorted Carrie. She departs into her bedroom to put on the sailor suit, but she's distinguished she'd be made fun of.

When she arrived at school, she was meant with laughter. She was very much embarrassed. _Why do they always have to laugh at me? _thought Carrie. "Hey there, Sailor Your-Anus" rudely remarked Chris Hargenson as she pasted by Carrie. Throughout the day, she received insults similar to "Sailor Your-Anus".

Gym has ended, and the girls were redressing. As Carrie revealed herself from metamorphosis, the girls laughed. They all happened to chant "Sailor Your-Anus! Sailor Your-Anus" over and over. Suddenly, the girls hurled objects at her: wrinkled papers, paper towels, pens, pencils, even tampons! One girl acquired toilet paper and tossed it at her head! Poor Carrie burst into tears, but the girls showed no sympathy.

Miss Collins, the gym teacher, exploded into the locker room. She was clearly angry and disappointed for the girls' revolting actions. "What are you doing? Knock it off!" She pulled aside Sue Snell. "Sue, what's going on?" asked Miss Collins. "They're making fun of her outfit" replied Sue. Miss Collins pushed through the crowd. She embraced Carrie to try to comfort her.

"Carrie, it's okay, it's okay" Miss Collins remarked softly. Shockingly, a light bulb burst. "The day is over, will you all just leave?" heatedly said Miss Collins. "It's okay Carrie. Those girls were making fun of your outfit?" Carrie nodded 'yes.' "I don't see why. You look cute. Don't worry; I'll take care of them. It's the end of the day, you ought to go home." Carrie grabs her school supplies, and heads home.

She strolled home. As she walked, a neighborhood boy, Bobby, rides past her on a bike. "Creepy Carrie! Creepy Carrie!" Bobby shouts. Bobby rides into a tree, but his face reveals he didn't do it on purpose. As he groans in pain, Carrie merely walks on.

* * *

**Who cares what the critics say? JK, REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Carrie comes home to find Margaret not present. She puts the cross necklace back around her neck. She runs into her bedroom to read teen magazines she rid from Margaret. When she finished, Carrie hears the front door opening, Margaret's homes. She felt resentful of Margaret for making her wear the sailor suit, causing much trauma. Carrie meekly walks down the stairs, and there is Margaret. "Momma, why?" she asked. All she did was hit Carrie with a Bible.

"Making unsuitable clothing only rejects the lord!" Margaret shouts.

"You made this suit, Momma...And you made that statement up."

"Search the books, it's in there somewhere."

"Momma, I was laughed at by all the kids. In the locker room, the girls laughed at me and threw things at me."

"You must have worn it inappropriately!" Margaret hit her again. "No Momma! You should have never made me wear the suit!" Margaret grabbed Carrie's hands and dragged herself and Carrie onto their knees. "O Lord! Help deliver this child for her evil sins! Show her no harm shall come to her if she remains pure!"

"No Momma, no!"

"I can see the sin in your eyes Carrietta! Surely as God can! We'll pray!" Momma drags Carrie into the 'praying closet'. Carrie kicked and screamed about how she didn't sin. Margaret violently tossed Carrie into the closet and locked her in. Carrie pounded on the door, but Margaret showed on compassion. "Dear Lord, please don't curse the child into the hands of Satan!" "MOMMA, LET ME OUT! MOMMA, PLEASE LET ME OUT! PLEASE MOMMA! GOD!" Carrie gives up, lights the candle, and prays to a statuette of Saint Sebastian.

Some time later, Carrie exits the closet. "Go to sleep." Carrie kisses Margaret, and walks to her bedroom. She cries in front of her mirror. Abruptly, it cracks! Margaret hears the noise and runs upstairs. "What was that noise?" Margaret asks. "What noise?" Carrie responds. "Go to sleep" Margaret commands. "I will after saying my prayers" Carrie retorts. Margaret exits.

The day is Monday. The girls involved in humiliating Carrie were lined up in the gym. "I hope you're all happy." Miss Collins scolds. "You did a really shitty thing on Friday, a really shitty thing. You were making fun of her outfit? You all didn't look so hot in there! I had decided your punishment will be three days suspension and being banned from the grad night movie."

All the girls released an expression of angry or disbelief. "What? God!" says Norma Watson. "You all deserve it, too!" answers Miss Collins. "Do you realize how mean you girls were? Do ever stop to think that Carrie White has feelings? But the office has decided you will have one week's detention." The girls release a sigh of relief.

"It is my detention." The girls then became edgy. "Starting today for the whole period, on the athletic field. Skipping will be three days suspension, and being banned from the grad night movie. Understood? Good, change into your gym clothes." The girls go into the locker room, but Chris and Norma stood there. "I'm not gonna!" said Chris. "You're gonna miss the movie. We're seeing _'Atmosphera'_, it got good reviews" replies Norma. "I'm not gonna!" said Chris. "You're gonna miss the movie" Norma answers.

Some time later, the girls go through their physical punishment. They go through intense exercises. The girls jog in place. "This is all Carrie White's fault. I'm gonna get her" cries Chris. "Let it go Chris" answers Sue. "Like hell I will" retorts Chris. Chris speeds to Miss Collins, who turns around to find her there. "This isn't over yet Hargensen."

"It is for me."

"There are ten minutes left."

"Stick 'em up your-" Miss Collins slaps her, with much reaction from Chris. "You can't hit us! You'll get fired for this, you bitch!" Miss Collins violently grabs Chris. "One more out of you, and your done, you understand?" Chris runs over to the other girls. "She can't get away with this! If we all stick together, Norma?" Norma nodded 'no.' "Helen?" Helen nodded 'no.' "Sue!?" "Shut up Chris, just shut up" Sue replies.

Chris shouts to Miss Collins "This is so not over" and walks away. "Your outta grad night!" Miss Collins shouts in return. "Don't stop, keep jogging!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3, OMG! Here's where the tension starts.

* * *

**

Chapter 3

Carrie is searching for a book in the library. She finds it, _"Hidden Powers of the Mind"_. She searches the table of contents. "Telekinesis" she reads aloud. Outside, Sue runs into her boyfriend, Tommy Ross. "Hey" says Tommy.

"Hey."

"What's up?"

"Could you do me a favor?"

"Okay."

"Could you take Carrie White to grad night?"

"Why?"

"I feel guilty for making fun of her outfit in the locker room."

"She'll think it's a joke, and so will everyone else."

"It won't be if you don't make it a joke. Please?" "Okay, I'll do it." In a different location, Chris asks her boyfriend Billy Nolan a similar question.

"Hey" says Billy.

"Hey."

"What's up?"

"Could you do me a favor?"

"Okay."

"Will you help get revenge on Carrie White?"

"Sure, what should we do?"

Tommy runs into Carrie in the library. "Hi Carrie" he says. "Hi" she meekly replies. "I was wondering, would you like to go to grad night this Friday with me? We're gonna see that movie _'Atmosphera'_." Carrie runs away. "Carrie?" he calls. Carrie conceals behind the gym. Miss Collins finds her there.

"Carrie, what're you doing here?" Miss Collins inquires.

"Well, Tommy Ross asked me to grad night." "Carrie, that's fantastic! But, why are you hiding?"

"I know who he hangs around with. They're trying to trick me again."

"But Carrie, I'm sure no one will trick you. If they do, I'll see to it they get into big trouble. We're seeing _'Atmosphera'_, and that got great reviews. Why not go? I'm sure you'll have fun."

"Okay, I'll go."

Carrie later runs into Tommy again. "I've decided, I'll go." "That's great, thanks Carrie" Tommy answers.

It was stormy throughout dinner. Carrie and Margaret were consuming vanilla cake for dessert. "Momma?" says Carrie meekly. "Yes Carrie? Is the cake giving you pimples again? It's just the lord's way of chastising you" Margaret said. "No, that's not it. It's something else" answers Carrie.

"Then, what is it?"

"I was asked to go with someone to grad night at the movie theater."

"Grad night?" The thunder crashed. "This boy is no good."

"Everyone thinks I'm weird, but I wanna be normal before it's too late."

"No! No! No!"

"He's a nice boy, and the movie got good reviews! I already said yes!"

"It must be rated R!"

"It's PG-13, they won't let a group of eighth graders see an R rated movie!"

"Go to your closet!"

"No."

"Ask for deliverance from damnation!"

"Everything isn't a sin, especially seeing a movie with a boy!"

"Boy." Margaret laughs. "They'll take you into their cars with that smell! You're not going!"

"Yes I am!" Margaret stormed away. Carrie, with her powers, locks the doors and windows around them. "Please talk to me about this."

"Witch. You've got Satan's power."

"I'm no witch. Satan has nothing to do with this! If I force really hard, I can move things. I'm not the only one. Others can do it too."

"I should have known. Sin never dies. He works through you, like your father!" "He's dead Momma. The devil had nothing to do with it." "I forbid you."

"I'm going. Things are gonna change around here. That's all I have to say."

* * *

**Epic. I know. Review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Another day, another chapter. The climax, if you will.

* * *

**

Chapter 4

The day is Thursday. Chris and Norma are having lunch. "I wish you could go see that movie" Norma said. "I'll be there" responds Chris. "You will?" asks Norma. "Yeah, could you save a seat in the eleventh row for Carrie and Tommy?" Chris inquires. "Why?" Norma answers…

The next night, Carrie is preparing for Tommy to come. "Carrie, please stay with me" demands Margaret. "No, I'm seeing this movie!" Carrie replies. A honk is heard. "That's Tommy. I'll be home when the movie's over." Carrie and Tommy arrive at the movie theater, _Cinemagic Megaplex_. "Ready to see _'Atmosphera'_?" Tommy asks.

"Yes" answers Carrie shyly.

"Do you think you'll be scared?"

"It is a horror movie after all."

"It's only PG-13, it can't be _that_ scary."

"Momma thought it was an R rated movie."

"I wouldn't take you to an R rated movie unless we were with a person over 17. And, I don't think they'd take a group of eighth graders to an R rated movie."

"That's what I said too."

"I'll pay for everything."

"I brought money."

"No, I insist."

"Okay."

Carrie and Tommy walk into the theater. They buy tickets, sodas, popcorn, and walk into the 7:50 showing of _'Atmosphera'_. "Tommy, Carrie, I saved you a seat" cries Norma. "Thanks" answer Carrie and Tommy in unison. Chris and Billy stroll into the theater. "Two tickets for _'Atmosphera'_ please" says Billy. The ticket woman gives him two tickets. "$16.00 please" said the ticket woman. Billy offers her a $20.00 bill, receiving $4.00 in change. "Thank you, enjoy the movie" she replies. Chris and Billy walk over to the concession stand. "Two large fruit punches, a large popcorn, and a pack of Skittles" says Billy to a man at the stand. He gives them their concessions. "$8.00" he says. Billy hands him a $10.00 bill, who gives Billy the snacks and $2.00 changes. "Thank you" says Billy.

Far off, Chris and Billy (with snacks) crawl into the vent.. They crawl until they reach the theater where _'Atmosphera' _is showing. They remove a ceiling tile to find Carrie sitting from under them. "We'll dump them during the credits. I actually wanna watch the movie before we do anything" says Chris. Billy nodded in agreement.

The movie ends, the credits roll, the lights turn back on. At that moment, Chris and Billy tip the fruit punch, popcorn, and Skittles all over Carrie! She is drenched in the snacks. All the students laugh. Chris and Billy flee, causing the ceiling tile they moved to fall onto Tommy's head, knocking him unconscious. Students and chaperones run to his aid. At this moment, Carrie's mild simply tips over. She closes and locks all the doors. Carrie slowly trails to the last row. Carrie then decides to get revenge.

She smashes all the lights, resulting in flying sparks. The students run around in panic, with the chaperones trying to calm them down. Carrie notices Norma running toward the screen. She uses her powers to use the rope tying up a curtain to strangle Norma! With her mind, Carrie turns on the sprinklers from above, drenching the others!

After some time, Carrie turns off the sprinklers, and drains the water. She uses her mind to stop the protector. After a while, the film catches on fire! Carrie unravels the burning film, and throws it to the screen. Fire spreads all over the theater, causing more alarm! Carrie then makes the ceiling tides dash to the floor, crushing many people! She unlocks a door for herself, and then quickly locks it again. She notices the employees fleeing, but decides to let them live.

Carrie creepily stalks home. She senses someone from behind. She turns around to see Chris and Billy, Chris holding a pocket knife. Chris charges at Carrie, intending to stab her. Carrie levitates the knife with her mind, slitting Chris and Billy's throats! Carrie steals the pocket knife and tracks away, leaving Chris and Billy to die.

* * *

**A masscare that should go down in the history books (What's the point of the that? The world will end soon anyway?) REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**The last chapter, and the beginning of my hiatus/semi-retirement from fanfiction (as a January 2010).

* * *

**

Chapter 5

Carrie returns home, sticky and enraged. She wonders when she finds the house adorned with thousands of lighten candles! Carrie slowly walks up the stairs to the bathroom. She runs a bath, strips, and steps into the tub. Carrie bathes while weeping. Later, she dries herself and dresses into a nightgown.

Carrie exits the bathroom to find Margaret. They embrace, and Carrie weeps again. "Momma, they laughed at me. Please hold me." "I should have committed suicide after that day" said Margaret. "Sin never dies. Ralph and I lived sinless. That night, he had whiskey on his breath. What he did was terrible and wonderful. I should have lent you to God at birth, but like Eve, I was weak. Now, the Devil is present. We'll pray." "Yes" Carrie says in a low voice. Carrie and Margaret kneel. Margaret reveals a rosary, and proceeds to strangle Carrie!

Carrie uses her powers to force Margaret to a wall. She levitates the rosary, and then places it around Margaret's neck! "What are you doing?" inquires Margaret hoarsely. Carrie responds "You gave me darkness instead of love, Momma; now I'm going to give you darkness, so you can join whatever god lives there!" Carrie sends the stolen pocket knife into the aorta of Margaret's heart. After shouting in pain, Margaret departs this life. Carrie slowly walks to her mother, screams, cries, and embraces Margaret's corpse. Suddenly, the house creaks. The ceiling caves in! Carrie runs to the window to find Sue standing across her rectory. "Go away!" Carrie shouts. From inside, the objects, including the lighten candles, fall all over the place. The whole rectory starts blazing and gives in as Sue watches in hysteria.

It's too bad it had to end this way. Carrie's life was horrid enough. Humiliation from fellow students, and abuse from her religious-fanatic of a mother. Despite this all, Carrie experienced the best day of her life.

**The End**

* * *

Goodbye readings, for now (as of January 2010). Review, please.


End file.
